Tien Shinhan
Dragon Ball Z ' Saiyan Saga' Tien is first seen on Dragon Ball Z training with Chiaotzu, Krillin, Yamcha, and Yajirobe under the guidance of Kami on the Lookout. Tien later arrives at the battlefield to fight the Saiyans, Vegeta and Nappa. Nappa releases seven Saibamen and Tien fights and defeats one of them with ease. Vegeta then kills it because it was worthless after Tien had beat it up. After the Saibamen had been defeated, there was seemingly no way to beat Nappa, who had entered the battle. Nappa had chosen to fight Tien first, and had chopped off Tien's arm. Tien was out of the battle after htat. Then, Tien's best friend, Chiaotzu, attempted to kill Nappa by self-destructing, but had no luck, and died for nothing. Chiaotzu's death bothers Tien very much, and he promises Chiaotzu that he will avenge him. Tien is on the ground next to Gohan later in the fight, still in pain from his missing arm, promising Chiaotzu he will be avenged. Tien then gathers all of his remaining strength and energy and gets up off of the ground and fires a one-handed Tri-Beam (his strongest technique) at Nappa. Even the powerful Saiyan warrior is shocked by how much power Tien's Tri-Beam has. But, Nappa covers himself up, and is hurt very little, maybe even not at all. Tien then falls to the ground and joins Chiaotzu in Otherworld, after giving it his best shot. Namek Saga Later, in the Namek Saga, Tien, Yamcha, Piccolo, and Chiaotzu all travel the million-mile Snake Way to train with King Kai, just as Goku had. Later, Tien fights two members of the Ginyu Force, Jeice and Burter. He defeats them easily, showing just how strong he has gotten since his training with King Kai had started. Later, Tien is wished back by Porunga after Goku had defeated Frieza. ' Android Saga' Tien's first appearance in the Android Saga is just before Future Trunks arrives to defeat Mecha Frieza and King Cold. Him and the other Z Fighters, without Goku, prepare to fight King Cold and his son, Mecha Frieza, but do not have to, thanks to Trunks. Trunks announces that in three years the Androids will strike, and the Z Fighters must be prepared. They decide to all train, and Tien trains with Chiaotzu in the mountains; Tien's power increses substantially. After those three years, Tien arrives with the other Z Fighters to defeat the Androids. Tien watches other people fight against Androids 19 & 20 (Dr. Gero), but jumps into the fight against 17 & 18 with Piccolo and Trunks. Tien is quickly choked by Android 17 and is down for the count until Krillin gives him a senzu bean, just like the others. However, later in the saga, Tien watches Piccolo get defeated by Cell. Tien then witnesses Androids 16 and 17 trying to take on Cell, and tries to warn Android 17 that Imperfect Cell was behind him. Still, Android 17 was absorbed. But, when Semi-Perfect Cell (the name given to him after he had absorbed Android 1 7) attempts to chase down and absorb Android 18, Tien comes out and fires over 20 Tri-Beams on Cell, hitting him hard and slowing him down. Still, even after Tien is out of energy because he had used it on all of the Tri-Beams (or Neo Tri-Beam) and Cell is barely hurt at all. Cell kicks Tien once, before Goku uses Instant Transmission to rescue Tien and take him back to the Lookout and feeds him a Senzu Bean. Tien had done his job though, he had slowed down Cell, and Android 18 had gotten away with Android 16. Vegeta was also preparing to enter the batte after emerging from the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. Later, at the Cell Games, Tien is first seen with Yamcha. They say that they both came to be only spectators, not to fight, but just to watch. But, Tien is forced to fight later. Perfect Form Cell (the name given to him after he had absorbed both Androids 17 & 18) hatches seven Cell, Jrs. out of his tail and Tien doesn't fare well, just like the other Z Fighters, against one. Eventually, SSJ2 Gohan kills the Cell, Jr. that was attacking Tien and all of the others. Tien also helps Piccolo, Krillin, and Yamcha fires blasts at the back of Perfect Cell (the name given to Cell after Goku had sacrificed himself to save them all, and after he had picked up Instant Transmission, which he hadn't had before), and helps Gohan finish Perfect Cell off for good. Majin Buu Saga Tien later saves Mystic Gohan, Dende, Mr. Satan, and Bee from one of Gotenks-absorbed Super Buu's blasts (he deflected it). After that, Tien fires a Tri-Beam with great power at Gotenks-absorbed Super Bu u, but does not injure him at all.. Gotenks-absorbed Super Buu then states that Tien is even weaker that the others and is about to blast him, when Goku uses Instant Transmission and fires a Destructo Disk and cuts Buu in half. Super Buu's legs land right next to Tien, and later his legs kick Tien while Tien was off guard, making Tien down for the count. Tien is later healed by Dende, once Goku and Gohan-absorbed Super Buu had gone off to find Vegeta. He then asks Dende where Goku and Buu were and Dende says that he doesn't know. Later, after the planet was destroyed by Kid Buu (and Tien and the others had been wished back with the Dragon Balls), Tien is seen with Chiaotzu and the others giving his energy to form Goku's Spirit Bomb that would defeat Kid Buu once and for all.' ' Dragon Ball GT Baby Saga Tien is seen twice in the Baby Saga; once when the Earth is going to blow up in a few days, and later he is seen attending a party at Bulma's house. Shadow Dragon Saga Tien and Chiaotzu are seen training under a waterfall on the last episode of Dragon Ball GT, and they watch Goku pass by with Shenron.